Amorousness (CYOA)
by Vergaux M.I.A
Summary: [This is a CYOA and that means you are the main character of this story] You just moved to Forks from your homtown, away from your friends and everything you love. You realize this town is offically weird when you meet the Cullens. Soon your older brother starts losing his temper at the smallest things. Then an accident flips your world upside down when you realize you are a-


Hey guys!

So I'm starting a CYOA story! If you don't know what that is, it's when you're the main character of a story and everything usually revolves around you!

Notes: If you see (Y/N) or it means, 'your name'

(H/C) or (E/C) it means, 'hair color' and 'eye color'

Anything else will be in full words so you will know what they mean.

Your age range in this should be between, 14-17 so any ages in that range you can choose from.

When you see 'Me:' that's just my thoughts on the action that you have chosen.

Oh you have one little sister and an older brother in this. Sorry L

Excuse the order of the choices they are not going to be this obvious of where they're placed. I'm just trying to analyze you. That sounds weird….

This is my first CYOA so be nice! At the end is a personality analysis which will guide you along in the rest of the story.

Sorry about all of the horizontal lines! This was bunched up with the questions and your dialoug so I had to put them in there. Tell me in the reviews if they are annoying or not. Again I apologoize for that!

Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Twilight Saga' or you so…

Enjoy!

* * *

You don't know why or how it happened, but it did. Here you are, an ordinary girl from (Your state) and you didn't expect to move to Forks Washington. You left your friends and everything that you loved.

It was quite sudden actually. One day you were laughing with your two best friends, Ryan and Zoe. The next you were being shipped off to live in dreary Forks.

* * *

How do you feel about this?

A) *Cries* I'll miss my old life!

B) Happy to get away from that lame ass place!

C) I really don't care…

* * *

You run your hand through your (H/C) locks and sigh as you look at the house standing in front of you. It's a plain white and has five windows; the woods expand off to the right. You notice a rabbit jump out from behind a bush and it starts nibbling on a few berries. It's a pretty big house, nice enough for a fresh start.

"(Y/N) what do you think?" You look up to see your mother smiling at you as she places her hands on her hips. You're Mother looks at you for an answer.

* * *

A) "OMG mom this is the best house ever!" Me: *Rolls eyes*

B) "Uh… I guess it's cool."

C) "With new paint it'd be pretty nice."

* * *

Your brother, Noah stops your mother from answering you.

"(Y/N) I get the biggest room!" He shouts handing you a large brown box. You groan and place the box on the damp ground and you rush after your brother. Even though he's a year older than you, he acts extremely immature.

You ignore the shouts from your Mother as you rush inside the empty house after Noah. You hear him laugh as you run up the hard stairs. A low growl escapes your lips as you realize you have another flight to go.

* * *

You shout…

A) "Stop, Noah. This is way to much exercise!" Me: I hear you sister! We're lazy, huh?

B) "You ass, wait till I get a hold of you!" Me: It's not that serious…

C) "My shoes! These were new additions… now they're completely ruined!" Me: You just ran up a flight of stairs, Dude!

* * *

You finally make it up the last flight of stairs and you see Noah entering a room to your left. You quickly run after him and walk into the room.

It has smooth chocolate wood flooring and a giant window at the right of the room. Gloomy light shines inside the room and brightens up the lavender wallpaper.

* * *

Noah groans at the color and you chuckle and say,

A) "What's wrong can't take a manly shade of purple?"

B) "What was I going to do?" *Slaps him*

C) "Yeah, I rock!" *Does happy dance* Me: *Joins you*

* * *

Your Mother comes into the doorway and crosses her arms, (E/C) irises meeting yours. Her eyes dart to your shoes, to the floor, and then back up at you. You take a quick glance down at the floor.

Trails of mud are leading into the room, to where you're standing and they stop at your shoes, which are caked with the stuff.

"Cleaning time!" Your Mother sings coldly. You groan and slump out of the room, shoes sloshing with every step.

* * *

That's the end until next chapter where it will be longer and I will introduce more characters.

Well time for the analysis. How do you like this so far?

A) You rock, Seymone! This is totally awesome! Me: Aww thanks, you're so sweet! :)

B) Eh! I've seen better… Me: Well, love you two then….

C) It's good I can't wait to read more! Me: Thanks! You will get your wish soon. :)

* * *

Okay this is how the analysis is going to go. I'll ask you a bunch of little questions so you can read your appropriate story that matches your personality.

* * *

How would your friends describe you?

A) Bubbly, wild, cool, or friendly.

B) Quiet, smart, creative, or reserved.

C) Sarcastic, hot-tempered, rebel, or mellow.

* * *

What's your favorite hobby out of these three?

A) Music: Singing, dancing, or playing an instrument.

B) Sports: Basketball, Soccer, swimming, Football, Track, Tennis... etc

C) Art: Drawing, Painting… etc

* * *

What would you say if you got an 'F' on a science test?

A) There's always another time, I just have to study hard enough. Me: That's the spirit!

B) Well science doesn't really matter so… whatever. Me: You got a great career ahead of ya kid.

C) Ha, she's just jealous of my good looks!

* * *

Out of these music genres, which would you listen to?

A) Rock, Alternative, metal…

B) Pop, hip-hop

C) Classical

Okay analysis time! If you chose mostly A's (Including your choices in the story) your story will be labeled '2A'

You're really perky and cool. Your hobby is music and you have a great personality. You love to have fun with your siblings and you hate to see people in pain. You're very compassionate in this and everyone will love you for it.

* * *

Mostly B's your story will be labeled '1A'

You're hot-tempered and you don't really like Forks. You will give sly remarks to a lot of people you will meet in this story. You dislike your siblings and hope to stay away from them. You are rude to your Mother and adults. You are rebellious and you will get caught sometimes in bad situations. You're hobby is sports and a certain someone will be combatable with you.

* * *

Mostly C'S your story will be labeled '3A'

You're really calm and collected. You have neutral feelings to your Mother and siblings. You love to draw and you hope to get a job in art and design. You are quiet and very smart and you rarely get in trouble.

* * *

So um, REVIEW people and tell me how you like it!

~Seymone


End file.
